


right there

by kinkynewt



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: HERE IS WHAT I THOUGHT OF, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, after i saw the shower scene in the trailer i just, half shower sex??? what, heh, idek what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkynewt/pseuds/kinkynewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt loved everything about Thomas. He could name the typical things like his deep brown hair with his matching brown eyes, but he preferred the smaller things. The habits that other people wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p>Then there were the things that other people would definitely not know about, like that specific spot on the hill between Thomas’ neck and shoulder that makes the brunet whine like a baby.  Or how turned on Thomas gets when Newt’s hand sneaks under the table to find itself on Thomas’ crotch. Thomas’ moans were like music to Newt’s ears and he loved the face he pulls when he releases, it feels even sweeter when Newt himself was the cause of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	right there

**Author's Note:**

> I PUT IN SOME MARA DYER QUOTES so that's interesting but other than that enjoy this horrible smut I wrote

Newt loved everything about Thomas. He could name the typical things like his deep brown hair with his matching brown eyes, but he preferred the smaller things. The habits that other people wouldn’t notice, such as how much Thomas loved singing along to the song that appeared in the Woolworth’s advertisement, or how much he loved collecting beanie babies (Newt just pretended not to notice the box that was full of them under their bed).

Then there were the things that other people would _definitely_ not know about, like that specific spot on the hill between Thomas’ neck and shoulder that makes the brunet whine like a baby.  Or how turned on Thomas gets when Newt’s hand sneaks under the table to find itself on Thomas’ crotch. Thomas’ moans were like music to Newt’s ears and he loved the face he pulls when he releases, it feels even sweeter when Newt himself was the cause of it.

It was around seven in the evening, Newt was slumped on their couch in the apartment they lived in. Some old Doctor Who rerun was showing on the telly and Newt would normally be very interested in Doctor Who, but something felt off throughout the whole day. Maybe it was the fact that he was aching for Tommy’s touch, and with the new internship Thomas got and all that, he seemed really stressed out.

Newt twisted and turned on the couch and picked up the Chinese takeaway menu. Thomas was in the shower and he said Newt couldn’t order without him being there (“What if you order something weird, like that coffee chicken thing again?” “ _Tommy_ , I won’t”). The blond sighed and sat up straight to turn the television off. Newt stood up and stretched, groaning and he heard his back muscles cracked.

Thomas’ rendition of Uptown Funk could be heard from the bathroom and Newt chuckled. Another thing he loved about Tommy was his seemingly random shower renditions of songs. Newt pressed his ear to the door of the bathroom.

_“I’m too hot, hot damn! Call the police and the buyer men!”_

Newt choked back a laugh. Did Thomas really sing the wrong lyrics? Newt carefully cracked open the door and peeked in. The entire room was filled with steam and Thomas’ horrible singing was echoing off the walls. Through the fogged up shower door, Newt could see the faint outline of Thomas’ body, then his broad shoulders clearly on show. Newt licked his lips and tiptoed in, shutting the door quietly behind him. Thomas had his back turned to the door and was oblivious to Newt, he started to sing some Ariana Grande song- oh God no, it was _Let It Go._

Newt didn’t know whether to be turned on by Thomas’ muscular back which was all on show for him, or to be horrified at his failed attempts to hit the high notes in the song. Newt guessed that it was the first, as he felt his cock twitch ever so slightly in his boxers.

The blond ever so slowly pulled his shirt over his head, followed by his boxers, throwing the pieces of clothing to the ground. At that moment, Thomas had stopped singing and turned off the water, bending down to pick up the bottle of shampoo.

Newt crept forward and opened the shower door, stepping into the space with Thomas. He almost let out a moan at the sight he saw. Thomas’ back was to him, but for once that was a good thing. Newt felt an overwhelming rush of love for Thomas at that moment. This was the boy he loved, as messy and as ruined and as much of a disaster, just like him, only that Thomas was beautiful.

Newt moved forward and wrapped his arms around Thomas’ waist, and he felt him tense up for a moment, before turning his head around slightly and realising who it was. Thomas chuckled and said without turning around, “Hey Newt. What’s up?”

Newt whined and grinded his cock into Thomas’ ass, “ _Tommy.”_ The blond heard Thomas mutter under his breath and he turned around to face Newt, looking at him up and down, “Fucking hell, Newt.” Newt let out a breath and leaned in to meet Thomas’ lips with his own.

Their lips fitted perfectly together, Thomas’ ones scorching hot and Newt’s cold, it was like two pieces of a puzzle piece fitting together, seemingly different kinds of people (direct opposites, really) but in reality they _matched perfectly._

Newt felt Thomas whimper into the kiss, and he deepened it, the two spinning in a full circle before Newt finally taking control and pushing the younger boy to the wall. They parted for some air, and Newt took the opportunity to press his thigh against Thomas’ semi-hard cock. The brunet groaned and his hands went to Newt’s hair, pulling at it desperately. Newt smirked and attached his lips to that exact spot between Thomas’ neck and shoulder and he squirmed, the noises that were coming out of his mouth were utterly beautiful, and Newt sucked a bruise onto the tan skin of his boyfriend.

Thomas gasped out and pressed his lips roughly on Newt’s, the two of them kissing passionately as Thomas pushed himself onto Newt’s body, shivering as he met his cold skin. Thomas got himself off the wall and his tongue licked Newt’s bottom lip, and not even a second later Newt parted his lips ever so slightly and Thomas slipped his tongue in.

Thomas was holding onto the strands of Newt’s hair at the top of his neck gently, Newt’s hands rested on Thomas’ waist. Newt found himself against the wall this time, with Thomas’ hands running over his chest and stomach. As much as Newt liked being in control, when Thomas got all hot and bothered like this was one of his extreme turn-ons.

Thomas had strayed away from Newt’s lips and was pressing kisses on his jawline, then his neck. Newt whimpered and his hand wandered down south, hand wrapping around Thomas’ cock. The brunet shot up immediately, glancing down at Newt’s hand then groaning, tilting his head back slightly as Newt began to lazily stroke him.

All of the sudden, the contact was gone and Thomas lifted his head back up to look at Newt. The blond had that snarky little smirk on his face again, his lips red and swollen while his neck had little bite marks all over. Thomas whimpered, “Newt…” Before he could finish his sentence, Newt had pushed him back against the wall again, giving Thomas _the_ look. Newt captured Thomas’ lips again for a split second, before leaning back. Their lips were just inches from each other’s, and Newt said, “Say _please._ ”

Thomas moaned softly and tilted his head back again, hitting the wall. He gulped before saying hoarsely, “Please, Newt.” The blond smiled and wrapped his hand yet again around Thomas’ erection, his thumb brushing over the slit causing the latter to moan loudly, one of his arms wrapping around Newt’s shoulder, nails clawing desperately at his back. Newt quickened up his pace only to slow down, then to quicken up again. He loved it when Thomas begged, he loved it when he could feel Thomas’ nails digging into his back, or when moans and I love you’s and the sound of skin slapping filled the room. Newt loved every single moment of being with Thomas, and he knew Thomas loved it too.

Newt let go of Thomas’ erection once again, to the displeasure of Thomas. “ _Newt,_ come on.” He whined and the blond leaned in to silence him, enjoying the feeling of their lips together. The couple kissed for a few more seconds until Thomas pushed Newt away slightly. His lips were a bright red and he managed to stammer out, “I-I want to do something.”

Newt leaned back against the cold war and winked at Thomas, “I’m all yours, baby.” Thomas bit his lips, running those eyes over Newt’s body. Teresa once described the way Thomas looked at him as if Newt was the ocean, and he was desperate to drown. And at moment in time, Newt could see what she was talking about.

Thomas trailed butterfly kisses from Newt’s chest to his stomach, then moving much further down south. Newt held his breath as Thomas stroked his cock agonising slowly, pleasure shooting from all of his nerves. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Thomas’ hand disappear for a second only to be replaced by something even warmer.

Newt’s eyes shot open and he let out a loud moan at the sight of Thomas kneeling down, his cock in his mouth. Newt’s hand searched for Thomas’ head and pulled on his hair, head leaning back. Thomas started to bob his head up and down, tongue licking the head and then the silt. Thomas’ hand was still stroking Newt’s cock, and the blond clenched his other hand into a fist, whining and tugging on Thomas’ hair. “Oh _god,_ fuck.” Newt groaned and thrust slightly into Thomas’ mouth, moaning again when he felt Thomas’ tongue run over his slit again. “There you go, Tommy. Holy _fuck._ “

Newt could tell he was close, and as much as he would like to come into Thomas’ incredibly skilled mouth, he didn’t want Tommy to be left unsatisfied. “T-Tommy.” It took a few tries for Newt to actually say what he wanted to, considering how hard he was trying to not release at that moment. Thomas looked up at him with those fucking bambi eyes, with Newt’s cock still in his mouth. He hummed, sending vibrations buzzing throughout Newt’s body. “Fuck, shit.” Newt hissed through his teeth, Tommy was going to be the death of him. He managed to choke out, “I d-don’t want to come yet.” Thomas nodded and leaned back, the pulling out sensation causing electric shocks to run through Newt’s nerves again.

Thomas stood up, wiping at his mouth and Newt hungrily kissed him, the two fumbling their way through the open the shower door, and pausing just for a few seconds to make their way to their bedroom. Thomas slammed the door shut and Newt reconnected their lips again, guiding Thomas towards their bed and pushing him on top of it. Newt was desperate for release now, and judging by the lust in Thomas’ eyes and the few drops of sweat on his neck, he needed it too.

Newt reached for the half empty bottle of lube on their bedside drawers, and squeezed some on his fingers. He rubbed them together as he watched Thomas, who was watching him in anticipation. Newt straddled Thomas and leaned down to kiss him again as his fingers teased at Thomas’ hole. He bucked his hips against Newt’s finger, and at this point Newt would normally do all those kinky stuff they liked to him but now was really, r _eally_ not the time for that. Every single movement Thomas made against Newt was driving him fucking insane.

Newt eased one finger into Thomas and the younger boy moaned loudly, searching for something to hold onto and settling for the bedspread below them. Once Newt got the nod from Thomas to begin moving, he thrust slowly at first, before quickening his pace slightly. He looked down at Thomas, whose eyes were shut and his mouth was open in pleasure. His eyes trailed down to his neck, which was covered in hickies.

Newt slowly thrust another finger in, and a few minutes later he added a third. He angled his fingers between thrusts, and he felt Thomas clench around him. Thomas had never ever looked so beautiful before, with his head tilted back and eyes shut and mouth open, along with those moles that Newt loved so much dotting his neck.

Suddenly, Thomas let out a loud moan, his back arching up, “ _Newt_ \- oh fucking hell-“ Newt whimpered softly and pulled his fingers out, reaching over for a condom and the lube. He loved it when Thomas moaned his name, and even more when he screamed it out loud in pleasure.

Newt unwrapped the condom from the packaging and pulled it over his cock, followed by squeezing some more lube onto himself. Thomas was watching him with a lazy smile on his face, hand itching forward to stroke himself. Newt bit his lips and after rubbing the lube over his cock, he positioned himself on top of Thomas properly. “Tommy?”

Thomas hummed, “Yeah?”

“I love you.” Newt whispered.

Thomas’ eyes softened, “I love you too.”

Newt smiled weakly and leaned down, pressing his lips on Thomas’ as he carefully eased himself into Thomas. Newt heard him wince slightly, and he waited for a few seconds until Thomas nodded. Newt thrust in and out slowly and steadily at first, hands on either sides of Thomas’ face, resting on the pillow. Thomas groaned and gripped Newt’s back tightly, nails digging into his skin as the pleasure built up in his body.

Newt’s thrust started getting more erratic and fast, his hand had shifted to holding onto the headboard, with the other wrapped around Thomas’ shoulders. The only sounds in the rooms were their moaning and their skin slapping against each other’s, and Newt loved it. He loved Thomas and he loved making Thomas feel good, hearing him make those noises that only he could hear and seeing those marks he made on his neck on show for everyone to see drove him crazy.

“Newt, _oh_ holy fuck! Fucking hell, fuck me- I want you to fuck me _hard_ -“ Thomas’ voice had gone all deep and scratchy and now Newt was thrusting into him long and hard, pushing himself and Thomas to their limits.

“ _Newt!_ ” Thomas moaned and Newt could tell he had found the spot, and his thrusts lost their rhythm, his love and need for Tommy just getting him through. Newt shakily moved his hand from the headboard and wrapped himself around Thomas’ cock, causing Thomas to moan.

Newt felt Thomas clench around him and he knew that the both of them were very, very close to their release. Newt whimpered softly. “Tommy, fuck, _I’m_ -“ The blond didn’t finish what he was going to say as he released followed shortly by Thomas.

Newt’s face was inches from Thomas’ and the two were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. Newt cracked a smile and pecked Thomas’ nose adorably and pulled out of him, tying and tossing the condom into the bin next to their bed and cleaning himself up at the same time.

The blond laid down next to Thomas, who was leaning onto his side, just waiting for Newt to come and cuddle him. Newt chuckled and shuffled closer to Thomas, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Maybe dinner can wait…” Thomas said through a yawn and Newt smiled. He brushed Thomas’ brown hair out of his eyes as he fell asleep, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest.

Tommy was _really_ going to be the death of him.


End file.
